


fuck it, i love you

by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/M, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall
Summary: xavier fucks montana with the handle of her knife after they kill





	fuck it, i love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

“bitchin kill, babe”

xavier whirled around to see montana cockily smirking at him, leaning against a tree and twirling her knife in those delicate, but strong hands.

“that’s my line”

montana shrugged, not really giving a fuck. xavier sauntered over to her, dropping the now limp girl from his grasp.

“someone needs to put you in your place”

montana grinned wider, spreading her arms out wide. “give it your best shot, baby”

she gasped as suddenly she was shoved hard against the tree she was leaning against earlier, xavier pulling down her denim shorts quickly.

“someone’s eager” she breathed out lustfully.

he gave her a look that silenced her, and started stroking her clit.

“oh, xav” montana gasped, gripping onto his shoulder, leaving little crescent moon marks.

once he ensured she was wet enough, xavier snatched her knife out of her hands, still coated in the douchey guy’s blood from earlier.

knowing exactly what he was about to do, montana groaned in arousal as a fresh wave of wetness hit her cunt.

xavier stuck the wooden handle in her pussy, not bothering to be gentle or nice about it.

but that was what she liked about him.

“you like that? huh?”

montana whimpered and nodded rapidly, encouraging him to push deeper into her.

“hopefully this’ll teach you a lesson about talking back to me”

the situation was just too much for her, with one of her biggest fantasies being fufilled, and xavier’s addition rubbing on her clit, she came.

hard.

“fuck babe, that was so hot”

looking down, montana saw that he was especially hard, and smirked.

“what do you say i help you with that?”

getting on her knees, she looked up as him as she began to undo his belt quickly

“i’d say, do your worst, baby girl”


End file.
